submachinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Секреты
Секреты — это дополнительные элементы в серии Submachine, которые не являются необходимыми для того, чтобы закончить игру. Появляются в некоторых играх серии в виде отдельных предметов, или же в виде секретных областей. Секреты появляются в расширенных версиях Submachine 1: The Basement (Кристалл мудрости), Submachine 2: The Lighthouse (20 секретов - красных шариков, Submachine 4: The Lab (22 секрета - голубых шарика) , Submachine 5: The Root (5 секретов - рыжих шариков), Submachine 6: The Edge (5 секретов - секретных областей), Submachine 7: The Core (5 секретов - жёлтых жетонов), Submachine 8: The Plan (5 секретов - зелёных шариков), Submachine 9: The Temple (5 секретов – латунных шариков), Submachine 10: The Exit(10 секретов – красных шариков), а также в Sketch of Submachine 2 (7 секретов - красных шариков) и в Submachine: Future Loop Foundation (секретная музыкальная композиция). В большинстве игр секреты используются в специальных секретных областях, чтобы открыть секретные комментарии автора к игре. Но некоторые секреты, появляющиеся в нескольких играх, являются особо важными, так как они открывают важные элементы сюжета серии Submachine. Чтобы узнать точные местонахождения секретов и секретных локаций для каждой из игр серии, смотри прохождение. Submachine 1: The Basement (во всех версиях, кроме 1.0) Самый первый секрет в серии Submachine появляется в расширенной версии Submachine 1. После решения секретной головоломки, вы можете взять Кристалл мудрости. В этой игре этот предмет, в отличие от сиквелов, является чисто секретным, указывающим на мудрость и усердие того, кто его нашел. Submachine 2: The Lighthouse / Sketch of Submachine 2 В Submachine 2, как и в Sketch of Submachine 2, секреты являются просто достижением и не приносят никакой награды в конце игры, кроме сообщения о том, что вы нашли определённое количество из максимально возможного. Таким образом, собрав/найдя все секреты в Submachine 2 и Sketch of Submachine 2 (и, разумеется, пройдя саму игру), вы просто получаете "душевное удовлетворение" от прохождения игры. (Интересный факт: Изначально, в самой ранней версии Sketch of Submachine 2, инвентарь показывал, что в игре можно собрать 30 секретов, хотя в самом эскизе можно было найти только всё те же 7 секретов. Очевидно, что самая ранняя версия игры должна была содержать 30 секретов, но в результате до окончательной версии дошли только 20.) Submachine 4: The Lab Начиная с Submachine 4 секреты играют более важную функцию в игре — они открывают секретные комментарии автора игры в специальных отдельных секретных локациях (которые не относятся к основной сюжетной линии серии). В Submachine 4, если вы найдёте 21 секрет из 22 возможных, то сможете использовать их на машине, расположенной в секретной локации (её местоположение/координаты указаны в одной из игровых записок), тем самым открыв область в секретной локации, где расположены специальные окошки с комментариями автора. (HD версия игры содержит только 21 секрет.) Секрет 1 Файл:S1.png Это вид из моего окна. Я знал, что однажды использую его в игре, потому что он был весьма вдохновляющим. Таким образом, идея о крыше возникла отсюда почти мгновенно, когда я думал над завершающим Субмашину 3 предложением, говорящем, что вы должны оказаться в лаборатории, или где-нибудь поблизости. На крыше, где ещё... Секрет 2 Файл:S2.png Это моё рабочее место. Ведь это приятно — иметь много места на вашем столе, который является достаточно большим для двух компьютеров и всякого барахла из-под акварельной живописи (в случае, если кто не знает — я создаю графические новеллы, по большей части используя акварель). Кроме того, на нём остаётся достаточно места для других бесполезных вещей, которые волшебно появляются на столе сразу после того, как я заканчиваю его убирать. Секрет 3 Файл:Einstein.jpg Путешествующий сквозь измерения магический чёрный кот, также известный как Эйнштейн, начиная с Submachine 2: the Lighthouse. Ну, разумеется, это не на самом деле так, но зато он послужил прекрасным источником для идеи. Секрет 4 Файл:S4.png Разве это не прекрасно? Я живу рядом с верфью, и, бывает, прохожусь по ней время от времени. Это место огромно и пустынно, и там полно таких машин, старых труб, вентилей, и т. п. Может быть, я должен пойти туда с моей камерой, чтобы сделать, скажем, 1500 фотографий, и включить их в одну огромную игру? Постойте-ка, нет, кто-то уже сделал это до меня. Вы когда-нибудь играли в игру под названием "99 rooms"? Секрет 5 Файл:S5.png Это моя пишущая машинка. Возможно, не совсем как та, что в submachine 2, но зато она послужила источником идеи включения старой пишущей машинки в игру. Как вы можете заметить, множество вещей, которые появляются в субмашинах, могут быть найдены в реальной жизни где-то вокруг меня. За исключением межпространственного портала, перемещающего вас между различными секциями мира субмашины. D'oh! Submachine: Future Loop Foundation В этой игре нет секретных предметов, зато есть ряд секретных головоломок, не влияющих на прохождение игры. В качестве награды за их решение вы сможете прослушать секретную музыкальную композицию группы Future Loop Foundation. (HD версия игры не содержит данного секрета.) Submachine 5: The Root В Submachine 5 секреты также нужны для открытия секретной области с комментариями Автора в специальной секретной локации, но, в отличие от Submachine 4, вы переходите в секретную локацию сразу же после прохождения игры, достаточно лишь нажать соответствующую кнопку в специально выведенном на экран меню ("go to secret location to claim prize" — перейти в секретную локацию, чтобы потребовать награду). Каждый шарик-секрет служит ключом для открытия в секретной локации одной из пяти решёток, расположенных последовательно (каждая из них открывает доступ к новой части секретной локации). Таким образом, чтобы просмотреть все комментарии автора, нужно собрать все секреты. Из секретной локации можно снова вернуться в основную игру, чтобы найти недостающие секреты: достаточно всего лишь нажать на одну из двух кнопок, расположенных в локации (другая кнопка возвращает вас в основное меню), откуда затем, из основной игры, можно снова вернуться в секретную локацию, достаточно всего лишь нажать на появившуюся в области инвентаря соответствующую кнопку. Секрет 1 Файл:Sec1.png компьютер Вы знаете, что я люблю нарушать правила point-and-click игр. Сейчас перед вами подобный случай. У вас есть компьютер, который выключен. В других играх вы бы стали искать кабель питания, включать электричество, узнавать пароль для доступа к компьютеру и искать CD-диск с полезной информацией на нём. Но не здесь. Вы просто нажимаете кнопку питания, и - вуаля! Вся информация под рукой, как и в реальной жизни. :D Секрет 2 Файл:Secr2.png сколько комбинаций?... Как мы можем видеть из изображения сверху - мы не увидели все локации Корня. Только крошечную часть. Мы нашли две шифрованные пластины из набора, и это позволило нам посетить шесть локаций. Но подождите секунду. Разве изначально этот набор не состоял из шести пластин? Кто может сказать мне, сколько комбинаций мы можем получить из шести шифрованных пластин? Кто-нибудь? Много... Секрет 3 Файл:Sec3.jpg 3D загадка в 2D окружении Это то, о чём я думал очень долгое время. Как известно, Субмашины являются двумерными (вы можете перемещаться вверх, вниз, вправо и влево), и я подумал, как бы мне добавить больше глубины к данной обстановке? Какую-нибудь трёхмерную загадку? И вот, перед вами моя скромная попытка создать её. Вы должны были обойти вокруг центральной комнаты, чтобы установить загадку в правильное положение. Обойти квадрат, состоящий из 9 комнат. Вы можете ходить вокруг бесконечно, а в центре всегда будет одна комната. Kaboom. Секрет 4 Файл:Sec4.jpg Сладкие воспоминания... В случае, если Вы не заметили - эта загадка, открывающая дверной проём в часть локации из Sub2 (верьте или нет, но этот проём присутствует в оригинальной Sub2!), почти такая же, как в Sub1. У вас есть три переключателя, которые должны быть установлены в правильное положение, затем вентиль, который перегревает трубу, из-за чего она взрывается, и загадка решена. Это означает, что я исчерпываю идеи? Действительно ли это конец моих творческих способностей в этой области? Неа, это сходство было намеренным. Секрет 5 Файл:Sec5.jpg Субмашина 6?... Вы нашли все пять секретов. Поздравляю!! Это означает, что Вы — субмашинный наркоман, и что Вы, скорее всего, хотите играть больше игр серии. Вы можете быть уверены, что я совершенно определённо создам следующую игру серии, Submachine 6, надеюсь, в этом году (2008-ом). Куда мы отправились в этом большом, размером с комнату, транспортёре? Я хочу показать Вам окраину субмашинной сети... и её системы защиты. Довольны? :D Ещё раз благодарю Вас за прохождение этой игры, и - Вы рулите! Submachine 6: The Edge В Submachine 6 секреты предстают в совершенно ином виде: в виде секретных областей. Чтобы получить к ним доступ, необходимо решить для каждой одну тайную головоломку. Когда вы находите секретную область, то получаете соответствующее сообщение ("you have found a secret area" — вы нашли секретную область). Каждая область состоит из одной комнаты (две из них находятся непосредственно в системе), которая содержит в себе элемент-сообщение (например, записку). Очень важно то, что эти сообщения не являются комментариями автора, а несут в себе конкретную информацию о мире Субсети, тем самым непосредственно относятся к главному сюжету серии. Записка 1 ("I was sent here by Murtaugh...") Я был послан сюда Муртау. Конечно же им, кем же ещё. Моей целью являлось отключение систем защиты, тогда вторжение достигло бы ядра субсети. Я знаю, что был не первым, кто был послан сюда. Я знаю, что передо мной были, по крайней мере, пять человек. И как бы тяжело не было это слышать, вы должны это услышать: Если я не был здесь первым, вы, скорее всего, не будете последним. Записка 2 ("I never thought that playing in Murtaugh's game...") Я никогда не задумывался, что, играя в игру Муртау, я окажусь здесь. Я никогда не задумывался, что я могу сделать выбор. Я только выполнял его приказы. Сейчас, для меня уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Для вас, скорее всего, тоже. Но если у вас есть шанс... Найдите Лиз. Она поведёт вас. Если он исследователь, то она – решатель. Бог Тот (Thoth) Тот Покровитель: знаний, тайн, письма и писцов. Внешний вид: Человек с головой ибиса, держащий письменную палетку и стилос. Он также изображается как целый ибис, а иногда как бабуин. Описание: Тот – необычный бог. Хотя, с одной стороны, история изображает его как сына Ра, с другой стороны, говорится, что Тот создал сам себя с помощью силы языка. Он является создателем магии, изобретателем письма, учителем человека, посланником богов (таким образом, является аналогом греческого бога Гермеса) и божественным архивариусом и посредником. Кроме того, он является измерителем и регистратором времени. Прототип портала (portal prototype 2/32) Файл:P1.png прототип портала 2/32 портал неисправен требуется помощь дополнительная информация Файл:P2.png портальный прототип 2/32 Портальный прототип был разработан для транспортировки обслуживающих юнитов между различными секциями субсети. Прототип вошёл в контакт с человеческим фактором, после чего был перепроектирован и переделан для транспортировки людей. Первичная функция удалена. Создание портала было признано неудачей, так как это действие послужило основным фактором распространения заражения. Карта заражения Субсети (Subnet Infestation Map) Файл:Sm.png Submachine 7: The Core В Submachine 7 секреты вновь приняли форму предметов. На этот раз они появляются в виде жетонов. Эти жетоны активируют специальные машины, которые показывают комментарии Автора к игре. В свою очередь, эти машины расположены в секретной локации (в Супер секретной бонусной локации, как её называет Автор). Здесь, в отличие от Submachine 5, нет строгого порядка открытия комментариев Автора, так как все машины, содержащие их, изначально доступны после нахождения секретной локации, то есть вы можете сразу же открыть последний по очереди комментарий, даже если вы нашли только один жетон. Переход в секретную локацию — карма-портал, спрятан в одной из игровых локаций, и чтобы добраться до него, необходимо решить сразу две головоломки. Примечательно то, что в игре жетоны-секреты названы "жетонами", а не "секретами" как обычно, таким образом, кто первый раз играет в игру, может не догадываться о назначении этих предметов до тех пор, пока не найдёт секретную локацию. Надпись в секретной локации добро пожаловать в супер секретную бонусную локацию поздравляю с нахождением этого места вы сможете прочитать мои комментарии по созданию этой игры... ...если вы нашли жетоны, разумеется... Матеуш Скутник, декабрь 2010 Секрет 1 s11.png s12.png s13.png Эти чертежи были сделаны мной в то время, когда я учился архитектуре, давно, около 12 лет назад. Я сохранил их, потому что они прекрасно смотрелись, и я думал, что однажды я смогу использовать их для чего-нибудь. И вот, как вы уже знаете, они оказались в Субмашине. Секрет 2 Файл:Ss2.png В мире субмашины, вы можете найти множество отсылок и небольшую дань уважения к вещам, которые я люблю: - голубые энергетические линии — дань уважения к “Трону”; - слои измерений -> “Ночной Дозор” Сергея Лукьяненко; - грибы -> студия “Amanita Design“; и так далее… Вы можете попытаться найти больше информации и отзывов о них. ;) Секрет 3 Файл:Ss3.png Глубоководные и глубокопещерные формы жизни имеют одну общую особенность: флюоресценцию. Она появляется в среде, где отсутствует солнечный свет. Помимо того, что она радует глаз, эта концепция ещё и просто идеально подходит к субмашинной вселенной. Секрет 4 Файл:Ss4.png Разумеется, этот сад существует в реальной жизни. Это Версаль, недалеко от Парижа во Франции. Версальские сады являются частью того, что когда-то являлось Королевским Доменом Версаля в Королевских Землях Версальского Замка. 48° 48′ 29″ северной широты, 2° 6′ 30″ восточной долготы Секрет 5 Файл:Ss5.png Карма-порталы Муртау разрушают это измерение, как я разрушаю ваши представления о том, что такое Субмашина на самом деле. Я чувствую, что в этом эпизоде продвинул историю дальше, чем в любом другом. Мы ускоряем вещи, осталось всего лишь три эпизода до конца... Великие дела ожидают нас. Всех с праздником! Матеуш Скутник. 15 Декабря, 2010. Submachine 8: The Plan В Submachine 8 секреты вновь приняли форму шариков, на этот раз зелёного цвета. Однако на этот раз, помимо пяти шариков-секретов, в игру введены секретные предметы - молоток, вентиль и каменная кнопка. Эти предметы внешне ничем не отличаются от обычных предметов игры, но они используются не для того, чтобы пройти игру, они предназначены только для нахождения секретов. Все секреты имеют разную сложность нахождения: так, для нахождения одного нужно всего лишь одним нажатием, без использования секретных предметов, отодвинуть плитку, скрывающую секрет, для нахождения других нужно разбить молотком поверхность, скрывающую их, а чтобы найти пятый, самый сложный секрет, нужно выполнить длинную цепочку действий, по пути используя все секретные предметы, а также ещё один предмет из игры, который нужен для её завершения. После прохождения игры и нахождении хотя бы одного секрета, в главном меню игры появляется кнопка SECRETS HUB, при нажатии на которую вы переноситесь в особое подменю, где вы можете прочитать секретные записи, являющиеся очень ценной наградой за нахождение секретов, так как в этих записях содержаться очень важные элементы сюжета. Меню изображает некое созвездие, содержащее пять кружков, определённым образом соединённых линиями. По мере нахождения новых секретов круги и соединяющие их линии загораются голубым цветом, и при нажатии на горящий круг появляется записка. В этой игре записки открываются линейно, то есть каждая записка имеет свой личный номер, и прочитать её можно только тогда, когда количество найденных секретов равно её номеру. Секрет 1 Муртау: Если и существует та вещь, о которой я сожалею, так это то, что из всех людей, которых я послал в Край, никто и никогда не вернулся назад. Ни одна живая душа. Это будет преследовать меня до конца моей жизни... Лиз: Я знаю. Секрет 2 - Вы когда-нибудь были в месте, которое называют Циклом? - Да, конечно. - Смотрите, этот узел — почти тоже самое, что и цикл. Ну, может и не совсем так, но он служит той же цели. - В таком случае... Что такое важное находится на пятом слое?.. удалено удалено удалено Секрет 3 - Почему этот социопат разговаривает только с Элизабет? - Ваш вопрос поставлен неправильно. Вы хотели спросить: почему он не разговаривает с нами. Ответ прост: он не видит нас. Разве это делает его социопатом? Не обязательно. Однако это означает, что он сосредоточен. Секрет 4 - Разве он не понимает, что его карма-порталы разрушают это измерение? - Это измерение? Вы имеете в виду третье? Вы же знаете, что это измерение даже не является оригинальным, так? Так что по вашему является более важным - оригинал или слабая, несовершенная копия? Секрет 5 - Но это невозможно! Он не может быть в различных измерениях одновременно! - Невозможно? А что это вообще значит?.. Submachine 9: The Temple В Submachine 9 система секретов представляет собой соединение элементов из Submachine 7 и Submachine 8. В игре всё также 5 секретов-шариков. Для нахождения каждого нужно решить одну или несколько дополнительных головоломок с использованием дополнительных предметов, которые вы находите во время прохождения. Эти головоломки и предметы не нужны для решения сюжетных головоломок, чтобы просто пройти игру, а предназначены только для того, чтобы найти секреты. Все найденные секреты можно использовать в специальной секретной локации, которая изначально также спрятана, и для её открытия нужно решить ещё пару секретных головоломок. (Факт о секретной локации: найти её, в отличие от секретов, можно ТОЛЬКО после завершения игры и нажатия кнопки "go back to the game" - "вернуться в игру". Это особенность головоломки для её нахождения. Причём после возвращения в игровой мир часть локаций будет недоступна, в том числе та, где нужно взять предмет для получения одного из секретов, поэтому следует взять его прежде чем вы попадёте в точку невозвращения, иначе придётся перезапускать игру) Наконец, в качестве награды за каждый найденный секрет, в секретной локации вы можете найти пять дополнительных сообщений-записей (по одной за каждый найденный секрет), значительно раскрывающих сюжет серии. Причём, как и в Submachine 8, комнаты с секретными записями открываются линейно, то есть каждая запись имеет свой личный номер, и прочитать её можно только тогда, когда количество найденных секретов равно её номеру. Секрет 1 - Существует семь главных слоёв реальности. - Да, это общеизвестно. - Но существует ещё один слой. Тот, который часто неверно интерпретируют как слой времени. - Но если это не слой времени, то что это? - Это слой Света. Видите ли, когда вы проходите через поле атомов, замороженных во времени, трение заставляет их излучать видимый свет. Это происходит везде, где вы двигаетесь. И это не свет направляет вас. Вы есть тот, кто направляет этот свет. Куда вы пойдёте - зависит только от вас. Секрет 2 - Как это возможно, что люди все ещё проходят через цикл и пытаются отключить системы защиты? После всех этих лет... - И что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? Уничтожить его творение? Уничтожить всю секцию? - Я не знаю... Может быть... - Вы говорите об уничтожении нашей истории. Что дальше? Сожжение книг? - Нет, конечно, нет. Но, может быть... подать знак? Что уже больше не требуется отключать защиту? - А как насчёт тех, на восьмом слое? - Хорошо, я признаю, что был неправ... Секрет 3 Муртау никогда не говорил, что речь шла о мести. Но к тому времени уже сложилось, что его никто не понимал. Тогда у них ещё не было семи-слойных пуль. Единственным вариантом было встретить его в узле. В месте, где все измерения переплетаются, чтобы стать одним. Там они его и ждали. И когда Муртау появился, он, наконец, смог увидеть, что произошло. Он упал на колени. Она подошла к нему, села рядом с ним, и они начали разговаривать. Пули так и не настигли их. Секрет 4 После второго просветления Муртау посвятил свою жизнь восстановлению окружения от хаоса. В то время как основные слои расцветали под его руководством, третье измерение осталось разрушенным. Муртау был первоначально из третьего слоя, поэтому не было ничего, что он мог бы сделать, чтобы вернуть его назад к неразрушенному состоянию. Он часто говорил об этом как о занозе в его сердце. Это тяготило его до того дня, когда Шива дал ему утешение в виде знаний о будущем. Тогда Муртау уже умирал, и перед тем как он испустил последний вздох - свет пришёл к нему и показал, что должно было произойти в будущем. Мы верим, что с этим он обрёл счастье, и сохраняет его до сих пор. Секрет 5 Если он исследователь, то она - целитель. Если он ребёнок, то она - старшая сестра. Когда он не мог понять, она знала, что это не его вина. Когда он пал, она подняла его. Когда они хотели его убить, она объяснила. Когда он умер, она несла его слова. Когда она умерла, мы похоронили её рядом с ним. Они пребывают вместе в свете Шивы. Ваше путешествие почти подошло к концу. Поздравляю. Вы достигли наивысшего уровня понимания, возможного для одно-пространственного разума. Если вы хотите покинуть структуру - Шива направит вас. Просто следуйте за ним. Submachine 10: The Exit Система секретов последней игры серии схожа с Submachine 9. Игра содержит 10 секретов-шариков и секретную локацию. Вы получаете секреты как решая секретные головоломки с использованием секретных предметов, так и просто собирая их. Дверь в секретную локацию открывается после решения секретной головоломки. 5 секретов применяются для открытия новых секций секретной локации, остальные 5 – для включения мониторов с секретными сообщениями. Каждая секция содержит один монитор, и каждый монитор содержит одно привязанное к нему сообщение, так что вы можете читать секретные сообщения по порядку, открывая секцию и сразу же активируя монитор, либо же вы можете сначала открыть все секции, а потом активировать любой из мониторов, таким образом, порядок чтения сообщений не является абсолютно строгим. См. также *Комната удачи *Предметы и Объекты en:Secrets es:Secretos Категория:Списки Категория:Предметы и объекты